Umbrella Twist
by Tetsu Deinonychus
Summary: A mission on an exotic island results in an accidental marriage between Nigel and Rachel! And, lets just say that chaos ensues! Pairings: 1x362, 3x4, 2x5! Chapter 3 now up!
1. Chapter 1: Offbeat family waltz

Disclaimer: I don't own _Codename: Kids Next Door_ and I make no profit from this fan work. I'm just a geek, with a tad too much spare time, having a little fun. Like playing with action figures.

Hello, Tetsu here. I haven't seen "Operation: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D." yet (would really like to). So, this fic kinda contradicts it (in fact, Nigel and Lizzie are still together at the start). Just giving you a heads up.

And, now I present…

**Umbrella Twist**

_Chapter 1: Off-beat family waltz_

It was an ordinary day at the Sector V tree-house. Numbuh 5, Abby Lincoln, was relaxing on the couch with a comic book. Numbuh 2, Hoagie Gilligan, was tinkering in his lab. Numbuh 3, Kuki Sanban, was having a tea party with her Rainbow Monkey dolls. Numbuh 4, Wallaby Beatles, was working out at the punching bag while stealing fond glances at Kuki. And, Numbuh 1, Nigel Uno, was on the phone being yelled at by his Über-bossy girlfriend, Lizzie.

"_**Nigie, I can't believe you stood me up last night!!**_" shouted Lizzie.

"I…I'm sorry Lizzie…um…darling, but there was an emergency. I had my duty to consider" nervously apologized Nigel.

"Don't you still love me, Nigie?" cried Lizzie.

"Of course, I do! But, I do have my responsibilities as a K.N.D. operative. We're protecting the rights of children everywhere" Nigel defended.

"Oh, so it's back to that again! Well, don't act all noble and heroic with this 'protecting kid's rights' crap because I know what this is **really** all about! I've seen the way you look at that 'commander' or whatever she is!" ranted Lizzie.

"Now, leave Rachel out of this!" Nigel pleaded.

"**Rachel?** You call all your **other** KND friends a number but she's '**Rachel**'. I didn't realize you were so **close**" Lizzie shot back with malice.

"Um…hey…sometimes I refer to my other fellow operatives by name. Just ask…um…Abby" Nigel frantically explained as he handed Abby the phone.

"Numbuh 5, er, _Abby_ would rather not get involved, _Nigel_" Abby replied loud enough for Lizzie to hear over the phone as he nonchalantly handed the receiver back to Nigel. Her eyes never once left the comic she was reading.

Nigel sighed. "Lizzie, darling, I love **you**. Rachel is just a good friend like all the other KND members. I'm sorry that I never showed up for our date last night. How about we go out **tomorrow**, to anywhere you like" he offered in his most affectionate voice.

Lizzie instantaneously perked up. "Even, _Captain Clod's Seafood Hut_?" Lizzie excitedly inquired.

Nigel cringed. He **hated** _Captain Clod's Seafood Hut._ "Sure, I'd love to take you there" he conceded.

"Ok Nigie, see you tomorrow. Don't be late" said a suddenly very happy Lizzie as she hung up the phone.

Nigel then hung up his phone with a sigh.

"Trouble in Paradise?" asked Abby as she turned the page.

Nigel nodded. "She's just so overbearing some times. And, she always has to have everything **her** way. She demands **all **my time, _**all of it**_! She can be very frustrating at times" he explained.

"Do ya still love her?" asked Abby as she continued to read.

"Of course I do. She can be very kind and sincere", Nigel corrected, "but I'm not sure if it's fair to **either** of us to keep this relationship going. I don't always have time for her, and she never listens to me".

Abby turned the page again. "Numbuh 1, we been friends for awhile now, right?" she asked.

"Um, sure Numbuh 5. You're like _family_ to me" replied Nigel.

"I feel the same way, so let me give ya some 'family' advice. Sometimes people just aren't right for each-other. Even if they do really care about each-other" Abigail explained in a strangely sage-like manner.

Then she turned the page and looked up over the comic to Nigel. "Oh, and by the way. Ya know it wouldn't hurt to actually call us by name when we're off-duty. Then it won't be so awkward when we have to call each-other by name to get you outta trouble with your girlfriend" she said with a smirk.

As Abby returned to her reading, Nigel gave a friendly smile and said, "Thanks, Abby".

"Numbuh 5, forgives ya" she replied with her eyes back in the book while shooing him away with her hand.

Nigel was then on the way to his room when the alarm went off. All Sector V members dropped what they were doing and awaited orders. Soon the image of their Supreme Leader, Numbuh 362, or simply Rachel appeared on the monitor.

"Kids Next Door: Sector V, I have an urgent mission for you all" she announced.

"We're all ears, Supreme Leader" announced Nigel Uno with a salute. It would almost be comical to see his mind switch from personal matters to his duties as a KND agent. And, to see him militaristically await commands from a girl he was just minutes ago accused of being attracted to. But, there was nothing comical about it to his comrades, that was just who "Numbuh 1" was.

Rachel was the same way. The sensitive, insecure girl who doubted her abilities and confided in Nigel when they were alone, and the strong commander who issued orders and managed an entire global network of prepubescent freedom-fighters, were two very different sides of the same coin.

It was this parallel between them that caused so many rumors to spread among many KND members, and it was this obvious chemistry that made Lizzie so suspicious.

"Sector V, we have reason to believe that Father has been spotted on the island of Wana-wana. This island does not have it's own KND unit so I've selected your team to accompany me on this investigation" Numbuh 362 explained.

"To accompany **you**, sir?" asked Numbuh 1 wondering why the "Supreme Leader" will be on the actual mission instead of running things on the moonbase as usual.

"That's correct Numbuh 1. As the only KND operative who speaks the language, I have to go myself. But, I'd like to have your team along as back-up" the Supreme Leader explained.

"Well, you can count on us…" Numbuh 1's words were interrupted by another alarm.

Numbuh 2 checked his surveillance equipment. "According to this, Count Spankulot is in the neighborhood, and who knows what kind of mood he's in" he explained.

"Well, we don't really need a whole team for this investigation. At least, not unless it turns out Father's really there, but we can send more operatives if he is" admitted Rachel.

"Yeah, and it only takes a few of us to take down the count" boasted Numbuh 5.

"Very well then. We'll split up! Numbuh 5, take Numbuhs 2 and 4 and go deal with Count Spankulot. Numbuh 3 you and I will accompany Numbuh 362 on her mission" ordered Sector V's brave leader.

"Excellent, I'll be waiting for you at the Moonbase" Numbuh 362 announced in a very professional manner, but still flashed Nigel a friendly smile that he returned as he watched Rachel sign off and the monitor go blank.

"Kids Next Door, we haven't moment to lose. Let's go!" ordered Numbuh 1 as the team split in two and they headed towards the exits.

"Oh, and Abby", Nigel added getting her attention, "Thanks for the advice".

"No problem Nigel, what's '_family'_ for?" responded Abby. "Now you have fun on this mission with Rachel" she added with a wink.

Not having time to respond to that, Nigel headed towards the space craft that would take him and Kuki to the KND moonbase, where Rachel would be waiting for them. He had to admit the idea of seeing Rachel again always put a spring in his step. And, the fact that they were going to be working together actually put a smile to his face.

The smile increased when he was in the spacecraft on the way to the moon. As he looked ahead toward his destination, he even started daydreaming. But this contemplation would soon be interrupted.

"Ooh Numbuh 1, what are you smiling about? Do you have a crush on Numbuh 362? Wait, does Lizzie know?" asked Kuki excitedly.

"What? W…What gave you that idea?!" Nigel panicked.

Kuki's fast paced reply was "Well, that's the smile I always see when someone '_like_-likes" someone. Except, it's also the look I see on Wally when he's looking at me, which is really kinda weird, don't you think so. Like just a minute ago I was having a tea party with my Rainbow Monkeys and…".

"We're here" announced Nigel, interrupting Kuki.

The KND moonbase was crowded as usual. Thousands of kids were going every-which-way. As they approached Rachel's office, Nigel whispered to Kuki "Oh and you can't say a word to her about what we were talking about on the way here".

"Don't worry. I won't say anything about you having a crush on Numbuh 362 behind Lizzie's back" Kuki agreed.

"Excuse me?" asked Rachel, who had just opened the door in time to hear what Kuki said.

"Um… just an inside joke" Nigel nervously lied.

"Um... right. Well come inside and I'll explain the mission to you" offered Rachel.

Once inside the office, Numbuh 362 directed their attention to a map on the wall.

"This is Wana-wana Island. It's a small island nation in the South Seas. It's culture is very isolated, and is quite different even from other South Seas islands. Their language is also unique and the only KND operative who speaks it is me. My parents were planning a vacation there a couple years ago, and I thought I should learn the local language. We ended up not going, but it was still fun learning Wana-wanese" The Supreme Leader explained before taking a deep breath.

"At any rate, there have been sightings of Father at the island lately, and that would be here, here, and here" she continued as she pointed to the specific places on the map.

"And you say, there is no KND sector stationed there?" remembered Numbuh 1

"The reason they don't have their own KND unit is because of their culture. Essentially, the legal adult age on Wana-wana is about 10. People even get married at that age. As a result, the line between Kids and Adults is too blurry and indistinct there to establish a KND sector. So, instead we have an arrangement going with their head of state that if there's a problem with kid's rights, or when a known adult villain has been spotted there, they inform us, and we send in a team" Numbuh 362 concluded.

"And, that's where **we** come in!" announced Numbuh 1.

"Exactly!" The Supreme Leader confirmed.

Numbuhs 1, 3, and 362 all boarded the shuttlecraft that would take them from the KND moonbase to Wana-wana Island. They were all excited. Kuki was mainly excited about seeing a tropical island. It's not like she's never been to one before, she just always enjoyed them. I suppose one could say that Nigel and Rachel were more nervous than excited. Even on a mission, the idea that they would be spending a few days together on an exotic island did not escape them.

"Are we there, yet?" Kuki whined interrupting their thoughts.

"For the Eleventy billionth time, _**NO!**_" replied Rachel who was starting to lose her patience with the considerably less mature operative.

"Kuki, why don't you go take a short nap? We'll wake you up when we get there" added Nigel in an almost fatherly tone (almost).

"Okie Dokie!" agreed Kuki as she headed to in the back of the shuttle where she snuggled up with the Rainbow Monkey she brought with her (she always had one) and quickly fell asleep.

"Why did you pick **her** to go along?" asked Rachel.

"Well when the team splits up, we naturally need another leader to run the other half, and that's Numbuh 5 to a 'T'. And, to take on Count Spankulot, she'll need muscle and tech-support and that's Numbuh 4 and 2's territory respectively" Nigel explained.

"Anyway, don't forget Kuki's specialty is influencing people. She'd be good to have along when we're dealing with unfamiliar people. That sickening cuteness does come in handy for that, you know. Just ask Wally" Nigel added.

Rachel and Nigel chuckled at that observation. It was no secret that Kuki had Wally completely under her spell. Of course, it was also no secret that Kuki felt the same way. Everyone in the KND, along with a few of their allies and even enemies, actually had a betting pool going on when the two would finally admit it to each-other. Everyone bet a nickel on a specific date, winner gets all.

"You really do know your team, Nigel" Rachel observed with some admiration.

"I certainly do. They're like family to me" responded Nigel recalling his earlier conversation with Abby.

"I wish I could be that close with anyone in KND, but as Supreme Leader I just feel so isolated. I command so many different teams that I never really get to know anyone. I just stay up on my pedestal giving orders" Rachel lamented.

"Well, you're going on a real mission now, Rachel. There's no need to feel isolated now" Nigel comforted.

"Thanks Nigel. Sometimes, I think you and Fanny are the only real friends I have" Rachel sobbed.

"It's OK Rachel, as long as I am here, I'll make sure you don't get lonely" said Nigel in a soothing voice as he put his hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"You know, I really envy Kuki. She's able to stay a carefree kid despite being an agent. With me, I just feel like I've sacrificed my own childhood to protect everyone else's. Do you ever feel that way?" Rachel continued.

"I've never really thought about it. I guess I just see it as making _good use_ of my childhood. Are you sure you never take time off to just do kid stuff?" replied Nigel.

"I'm always too busy. I have so many responsibilities as Supreme Leader that I just can't find the time" Rachel confided as tears streamed down her cheek.

It was then that Nigel knew just how much of a burden Rachel's job was.

"Listen. If you ever feel overwhelmed and you just need to talk to someone, you can always, **always** just give me a call. I'll be there to listen" Nigel offered.

"Thanks Nigel. You're such a good friend" said Rachel as she gave Nigel a hug.

The hug only lasted a minute, but soon their lips started moving closer to each-other and as soon as they realized this they broke up the hug, leaving the two friends blushing, and avoiding eye-contact. They both knew that hug meant more than two friends comforting each-other, a lot more, but neither of them was willing to admit it.

"Um…anyway, we're just about there. Why don't you go wake up Kuki?" asked Rachel, breaking the awkward silence between them.

"Good idea" agreed Nigel as he went to the back of the shuttlecraft.

'_What almost happened, just now?_' Rachel asked to herself as she looked upon their destination: Wana-wana Island!

**To Be Continued!**

**Next Chapter: **As if dealing with an investigation and mischievous locals weren't enough, what about the consequences of not understanding the culture on an island where the legal marriage age is **ten?!**

Find out Next Chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: Mustard Mambo

Disclaimer: I don't own _Codename: Kids Next Door_ and I make no profit from this fan work. I'm just a geek, with a tad too much spare time, having a little fun. Like playing with action figures.

Tetsu here. Glad everyone liked Chapter 1. I hope everyone likes this chapter too. This was all originally going to be part of Chapter 1. But, it would have been too long, and it just seemed like the moment of arrival would be a better place to end that chapter. In fact, I'm still not to where I wanted the story to be at by the end of chapter 1! 

This also kinda turned into a 2x5 chapter. So, Abby/Hoagie fans, this one's for you!

Anyway, for purposes of this story, anything spoken in the native language of the people of Wana-wana Island will be written in brackets like this.

And, so allow me to bring you….

_Chapter 2: Mustard Mambo_

Earlier that day, Lizzie had just finished her phone conversation with Nigel. Satisfied, for the moment, now that he had agreed to take her to_Captain Clod's Seafood Hut _she hung up the phone.

"Another argument with Nigel?" asked her mother who had just walked into the room a few minutes earlier.

"Yeah, but it's OK now. Nigie's gonna take me out tomorrow" Lizzie explained.

"He keeps canceling his dates with you. Are you sure he's going to keep this one?" asked Lizzie's mother, cautiously.

"**He better!** I'm getting sick of this" announced Lizzie. "Anyway, I have some homework to do, and I want to have it all done by tomorrow so I won't have to worry about it when I'm out with _my Nigie_" she added with a dreamy look on her face. 

Lizzie then excitedly retired to her room to work on her homework and daydream about tomorrow.

Lizzie's mother just shook her head. "Lizzie, I just don't think that boy is right for you" she mumbled to herself with a sigh as she also left the room.

* * *

Much later in the day, Nigel, Rachel, and Kuki had just arrived on the island. They looked around and **it was gorgeous! **Beautiful palm trees swaying in the wind, pretty sandy beaches, a great view of the sparkling blue ocean, and even some charming souvenir shops were all in view. It was a tropical paradise.

"So pretty!" exclaimed Kuki as she took in the sights.

"Mm hmm" agreed Rachel with a nod and a smile.

"Indeed. Quite lovely" added Nigel.

Just then they were greeted by a small group of Natives, two boys and a girl, all about the same age as them.

"Greetings, KND agents. My name is Tika and this is Tak and his brother Tok. We're here to assist with the investigation and act as your guides. Tok is also an interpreter, if necessary" Tika explained.

"We're pleased to meet you, and we appreciate your help" replied Rachel as she extended her hand, which Tika gladly shook. The two girls exchanged friendly smiles. It was clear that they would get along fine.

The two native boys, on the other hand, had a look of mischief in their eyes as they looked at Nigel.

"That foreign boy looks so clueless, Tok. We usually don't get to mess with foreigners until tourism season starts. This is going to be fun!" Tak whispered to his brother.

"Shh! We don't want Tika to know what we're planning" Tok whispered back with a wink. The two brothers held back a snicker as Nigel's eyebrow raised just a bit at the sight.

"Would you like us to give you a tour of the island?" Tika offered.

"Oh yes! That would be wonderful" accepted Rachel, then she turned towards her comrades. "Ahem, this is Tak, Tok, and Tika. They're going to help us with our investigation, and they'll be showing us around the island" she explained.

The two groups then exchanged handshakes, but just before Tok shook hands with Nigel he spit in his hand. 

"It's a traditional Wana-wanese greeting" he explained, but the fact that he was obviously suppressing laughter did not escape Nigel. Nor did the angry glare Tika shot at Tok.

Nigel decided to just shrug it off.

* * *

Back at the ranch, er excuse me, back at the tree-house, Numbuhs 5, 2, and 4 had just returned from their mission. They were covered in mustard and not very pleased. 

"Well, we got 'im" Numbuh 4 meekly stated.

Numbuhs 5 and 2 shot him a death glare.

"When Numbuh 2 passed out the new mustard grenades he'd been developing, what did I just say?" asked Numbuh 5.

"Um…don't use them unless we really need them" Numbuh 4 meekly replied.

"And, what did Numbuh 2 warn us about?" she continued.

"Er…um…don't throw it in enclosed areas" Numbuh 4 responded.

"So then tell me, why_. Why 'on God's green earth'_ did yo' trigger-happy, impulsive, reckless, **thick-headed** behind think it would be a good idea to throw **all your mustard-bombs at once**, in that tiny kid's room, on the _first sight_ of the Count? We almost **drowned** in that mustard! The kid we 'saved' said next time he's taking his chances with Count Spankulot! _Their house was flooded and destroyed!!_ **His parents almost sued us!**_**WHAT THE #& WERE YOU THINKING?!**_" Numbuh 5 demanded.

"I guess I wasn't" Numbuh 4 answered sheepishly.

Abby shot Wally another death-glare.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm used to Kuki chattering in my ear about stupid, girlie Rainbow Monkey crud. It keeps me from gettin' too worked up" Wally defended.

"Well just because your Girlfriend isn't here to calm you down, doesn't mean you should fly off the handle like that and cover everybody in mustard. Try, for once in yo' _ridiculous_ life,** to think before you act!!**" Abby ordered.

"Hey I think all the time! Like right now, I **think** you yell too much, and I **think** I've had enough o' this crud!" Wally shot back.

"Oh, you did _**NOT**_ just say that" Abby grumbled darkly before flying into a rage, as she reached out and tried to strangle him.

"Calm down Abby. Just relax. You're the '_cool_' one, remember?" said Hoagie as he gently held her back and tried to calm her down as she continued her attempt to wring Wally's neck. The whole time, Abby was shouting a string of profanity and death-threats that would shock anyone who knew the normally laid-back, cool and collected girl.

As he continued to hold-back and calm down Abby, Hoagie observed the "scared rabbit" look on Wally, the so called "tough-guy" of the group's face. '_I hope Nigel is having an easier time on his mission_' he thought to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile on the island, Nigel, Rachel and Kuki were given the "grand tour" by the three locals. They were currently in the "town square" where various shops selling everything from generic beach items to traditional tribal goods surrounded them. There were also many, many clothing shops, and even ice cream stands!

"Yay! Ice cream!" Kuki shouted with innocent glee as she searched her pocket for enough money to buy a cone.

"Numbuh 3, this isn't a vacation" Nigel scolded.

"Nigel, its' okay. Let her buy some ice cream. It won't jeopardize the mission, and honestly I think I could go for some, myself" Rachel corrected.

"Ah, very well. I guess I'll get some too" Nigel conceded.

As the whole party sat on a bench, each with an ice cream cone, they continued to take in the sights. Strangely enough, except for the people running the stores there were hardly any people around.

"Our number one industry, here on Wana-wana Island, is tourism. You three arrived here shortly before the main tourist season starts, however. So, you may notice that it's sort of deserted here" explained Tika.

"I see. You know, you're pretty good at this. You sound like a professional tour guide" joked Rachel.

"Actually, I'm head of the board of tourism here. I'm in charge of making sure the tour guides know what they're talking about, and I make sure the hotels are up to code, among many other tasks" Tika stated in a very professional tone.

Rachel was stunned. "Wow! B-But, you're only about 11! How could you have that kind of job?" she asked in astonishment.

Tika flashed a proud smile. "Because, I was the most qualified. We don't make too big a deal out of whether someone is a kid or adult here. Besides, don't you also have a pretty high position for someone who's 10?" she asked.

"Yes, but only **because** I'm just a kid. _Kid's Next Door_ is, after all, an organization by children and for children. I wouldn't be able to get a real adult job like you have" admitted Rachel.

"Well it's not like I spend **all** my time at my job. Tourism is our main industry, but there's still not a lot of it here. I still go to school and everything, but I spend a few hours a day being Tourism Board Director. And, I really enjoy it" clarified Tika.

'_I wish I enjoyed __**my**__ job more'_ thought Rachel to herself. Then shaking off the thought she turned to Tika and asked "Say, is it true, what they say about the marriage age here?".

"You mean about it being 10? Yes it is, but that doesn't mean it happens very often. In fact, I don't think anyone under the age of 17 has been married on this island for about 33 years. You have to understand, for a long time, the average lifespan here was about 30. But, a few decades ago we stopped isolating ourselves, and once modern medicine made it's way here, the average lifespan rose to around 80 like everywhere else. But, nobody really bothered changing the laws, so technically it's true" explained Tika with a somewhat embarrassed smile.

"It sure is an interesting place you live in here" comment Rachel with a wink, then she started to laugh.

Tika joined in. And soon, both girls were chuckling merrily, while Tak and Tok shook their heads, and Nigel and Kuki (who didn't speak the language) just looked on cluelessly.

"Um…Rachel, what was that about?" asked Nigel.

"Oh we were just chatting. But she did mention that she's head of the Board of Tourism, here" Rachel explained.

"Wow, at **her** age?! That's amazing!" Nigel reacted.

Tika blushed upon hearing Rachel's translation of Nigel's comment.

"It's not that impressive, really" said an embarrassed Tika, her modesty getting the best of her.

"Ooh, what's that pretty mountain there?" asked Kuki pointing towards an imposing looking mountain off in the distance.

After Rachel translated Kuki's question, Tika answered "That's Mt. Wana. It's a dormant volcano considered to be the most significant part of the island. In fact, Wana-wana Island was named after it. A lot of tourists actually come here to take pictures of it. Sometimes artists even come here to draw or paint pictures of it".

After Rachel translated what Tika said back to her teammates, Nigel, or Numbuh 1 rather, took on a more serious, "back-to-business", expression. "Numbuh 362, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked.

"That Mt.Wana is just the kind of place where Father might be?" inquired Numbuh 362, as she also resumed her role.

"Precisely!" confirmed Numbuh1.

"But, aren't there more places to hide here in the city?" asked Numbuh 3.

"Okay, here's what we do. Numbuh 1, Tak, and Tok, why don't you three go search the volcano for any sign of Father. Search carefully. Remember he's fond of places like that. Numbuh 3, Tika, and I will search the city for him or any information leading to him. Sound good?" planned Numbuh 362.

Everyone nodded their agreement.

"Numbuh1, if you do find Father you are **not** to engage him in combat. You are to report to me, and we'll send for the rest of your team. Understood?" Numbuh 362 ordered.

"You know I'm not so reckless as that" replied Numbuh 1.

"I'm serious! You're a very responsible agent, but when it comes to Father sometimes you let your personal grudges against him overtake your better judgment. You don't have your teammates here to back you up. I just want you to come back to us, Nigel" Rachel clarified as she put her hand on his cheek affectionately.

Nigel smiled at her touch, and took her hand.

"Don't worry, Rachel. If I find him, I will not rush in half-cocked. You know me better than that" he reassured.

The two stood there smiling at each other for a couple seconds until they suddenly noticed everyone staring at them.

"Now what in blazes are you all staring at?!" demanded Nigel.

"Um…Let's just go" suggested an embarrassed and blushing Rachel as they each split off into their separate teams and went towards their destinations.

* * *

Back at the Sector V treehouse, Abby had just left her room with her clean set of clothes on. The other two operatives, having gotten to the shower before her (as she needed time to calm down) were already dressed and waiting for her.

"OK, Now we're all cleaned up, and Numbuh 5 has had a chance to cool down. And, I just got a wonderful idea. Since, what happened **was all your fault**, Numbuh 4, I'm sending you to clean it all up" Abby Lincoln announced.

"Fine, whatever! Hoagie, where do you keep that big vacuum thingy at?" asked Wally.

"Oh no! You ain't gettin' off the hook that easy! You're gonna be cleaning up all that mustard with **this**" Abby explained handing him a soup-spoon.

That's right, a small ordinary _**soup-spoon**_!

"_**WHAT?!**_** What kinda crud is this?!"** protested Wally.

"You're lucky it's not a tea-spoon! Now get yo' macho reckless behind out to that house and clean up that mess, _**NOW!**_" ordered Abby.

Hoagie looked on with astonishment as Wally left the treehouse mumbling something about "stupid, cruddy mustard-bombs". Then he turned his attention to Abby who, while no longer homicidal and seething with rage, still didn't look very happy.

"Wow, Abby! I don't think I've **ever** seen you so **angry** before" said a very shocked Hoagie Gilligan.

"Oh, I've been angrier! Usually just at Cree, though" explained Abby.

"Ah, Cree. So how has she been, lately?" asked Hoagie in a dreamful voice.

Abby answered his little question with a death glare.

"Um, sorry" Hoagie said nervously as he crashed down to reality.

"Still have that little crush, I see" Abby asked with disgust.

"Well…she is kinda alluring…" Hoagie tried to defend.

"Evil, Hoagie. The word is 'evil'! My sister is nothing but trouble. Even if she did date you, even if the whole KND vs. Teen-Ninja thing somehow didn't apply, she'd still just use you and dump you when she got bored" Abby explained.

Hoagie gave her a shocked look.

Abby sighed. "I'm saying this not as a KND member, but as a **friend**. I see the way Cree treats her boyfriends, all the time. I don't want that to happen to you" she clarified. 

"You're upset about Maurice. That's what's bothering you, isn't it?" realized Hoagie. It was now his turn to sigh. He hated to admit it, but he always had a touch of jealously toward Maurice due to all the affection that Abby and Cree obviously felt for him. But, at the same time, he felt guilty over that because he knew Maurice was a good person, and he didn't want to hold something against him.

"Well, it does bother me seeing him with Cree all the time, but really I'm just still angry about what happened today" replied Abby.

"Well, it's not like it's the first time Numbuh 4 has screwed up" Hoagie pointed out.

"Numbuh 5 knows that, but I'm just more so mad at myself. Numbuh 1 put me in charge and we end up botching the mission. I feel like a failure" Abby confessed.

"It could happen to anyone. Wally just got a little trigger-happy. It's not your fault" Hoagie reassured.

"I guess. I think I just need a cold soda and a little Miles Davis and I'll be alright" said Abby.

"Well, I have a full case of root beer and Miles Davis's "_Birth of the Cool"_ album in my lab" offered Hoagie.

"You listen to **Miles Davis**?" asked Abby.

"Well yeah, I think classic jazz is great music to have on while I'm working" explained Hoagie.

"I never figured you for a jazz fan, Hoagie. I always just assumed you were into _polka_ or something" Abby mentioned, still astounded.

"Oh come on now, I'm not **that** dorky" Hoagie commented.

"I'll say! You know, you're cooler than I thought" Abby remarked with a smile.

Hoagie blushed at the smile. "Aw shucks! Hold on, I'll go get the album and a couple bottles of root beer" he said as he went into his workshop. 

While in his room he thought briefly about the effect Abby had on him, but also about the similar effect Cree had. "There's just something about those Lincoln girls" he thought to himself.

A couple minutes later, the two friends, both the "hipster" and the "nerd", were listening to the album and enjoying the cool frosty beverage. Numbuh 4 still hadn't returned, and they were kind of enjoying the tranquility.

"Hoagie, I want to thank you for holding me back earlier. I don't know how I would have explained it to Kuki if I killed her boyfriend" said Abby, half-joking.

"It's Ok. Say, speaking of those two, what day do you have in the pool?" asked Hoagie.

"Five days ago" she replied regretfully.

"I picked a month ago. Doesn't that suck?" Hoagie answered as the two started cracking up laughing.

As they both laughed at their gambling loss. Hoagie thought about how, just drinking soda and listening to music with Abby was turning into the best afternoon of his life. But there was one thing that would make it better.

Hoagie stood up and yawned quite loudly while stretching his arms. As, he sat back down he attempted to put his arm around Abigail, but was interrupted by her saying "Hoagie, don't spoil the moment" in a slightly irritated voice.

Slightly embarrassed, Hoagie sat back down normally, and the two continued as if that "yawn" had never happened.

* * *

Back on the island, at the city to be precise, the girls were still investigating. They were searching for any sign of Father. But, suddenly it seemed like Tika had a question.

"So Rachel, what's going on between you and that Nigel guy?" asked Tika

Rachel blushed. "W…What do you mean?" she asked.

" "Oh Nigel, please come back to me!" " Tika impersonated.

"He's my best agent and a dear friend, that's all" Rachel explained.

"**Just** a friend?" Tika asked.

Rachel sighed. "Yes. In fact, he has a girlfriend, a **scary** one, and I don't want to get on that girl's bad side" she explained.

"Hmm, that's a shame. He's cute!" Tika observed.

"That, he is!" agreed Rachel.

Rachel and Tika started laughing as Kuki wondered what they were just talking about.

"What are you laughing at? C'mon tell me! Tell me, pwetty please!" begged Kuki as they walked through the streets.

**To Be Continued!**

**Next chapter: **I can't believe I went another full chapter without getting to the accidental wedding that was supposed to happen in chapter 1!

Oh well, this gives me more room to explore the island some more. What sort of mischief are Tak and Tok up to? How long is Wally going to be cleaning up mustard? Will this story ever get to the bloody point? Does anyone even care?

Answers to all these questions Next Chapter!

* * *

**GROOVY CONTEST**

At some point in the story, somebody's going to win that 3x4 pool!  
I already know who, but I'm not telling!  
So, I invite you all to guess until then.  
Whoever guesses right, will win a special imaginary Rainbow Monkey Gold mega-prize!  
And, the **first** person to guess right gets a "shout-out" in the chapter!  
Good luck!


	3. Chapter 3: WanaWana Rhapsody

Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door and I make no profit from this fan work

Disclaimer: I don't own _Codename: Kids Next Door_ and I make no profit from this fan work. I'm just a geek, with a tad too much spare time, having a little fun. Like playing with action figures.

I know you've been waiting awhile for this. Thank you for being patient. My life is kinda hectic and I don't always have time to do what I like (like writing). I hope you enjoy this.

**Note:** dialogue that is underlined (like this) is what is spoken in Wana-wanese. I tried to use brackets last time, but they didn't show up.

_Chapter 3: Wana-wana Rhapsody_

Numbuh 4 was hard at work cleaning up mustard. Thankfully, he didn't really have to use the soup-spoon. The people who lived there took pity on him and let him use their yard-tools and cleaning supplies to clean up the mess. In fact, he already got the living room emptied, and was using their steam-cleaner on the carpets.

'_Well, at least I'll have this room done then. The place'll still smell like a deli, though_' thought Wally, as he finished cleaning the living room carpet.

It was at this moment that the house's owners, Mr. and Mrs. Perkins, came in with a glass and plate.

"Ok, nice job! You can take a break for a few minutes" Mr. Perkins informed Wally.

"We made you a salami sandwich, I figured why waste all this mustard, and got you a glass of lemonade" Mrs. Perkins offered.

"Wow Thanks!" exclaimed Wally as he hungrily took the refreshments.

As he sat down, he looked at the nice people who, earlier that day, were furious at him, and whose home he practically destroyed. "Umm…Listen I'm not good at apologizin' n' stuff, but I'm really sorry about trashing this place, earlier" he timidly apologized.

"Well, we were pretty angry for awhile, but you're doing a pretty good job of cleaning it all up, now. And, it took a lot of courage to come back for that. Though, I have no idea what made you think you could fix everything with a soup-spoon" Mr. Perkins explained.

"Uh, yeah pretty silly, huh?" nervously agreed Wally (who neglected to tell them about Abigail's orders).

"And, you did kinda save our son from that weirdo in a cape!" Mrs. Perkins added.

Wally took a few bites from his sandwich and washed it down with a sip of lemonade.

"So tell us about yourself, 'Number 4', is it?" Mr. Perkins asked.

And so, Wally had a nice conversation with Mr. and Mrs. Perkins before he returned to work.

--

Back on the island, Tak, Tok, and Nigel were traveling through a dense forest on their way to Mt. Wana. While Nigel was focused on the mission, Tak and Tok were planning ways to have fun at Nigel's expense. "Messing with foreigners" was a favourite pastime of theirs.

As soon as they had made it to the foot of the volcano, Tak ran up and slapped the back of Nigel's head.

"It's for good luck" Tok explained, as Nigel shot Tak a death glare.

Nigel gave Tok a puzzled look.

"Don't you slap someone for luck in your country?" asked Tok, innocently.

"No, we don't" Nigel stated simply as he decided to give them the benefit of a doubt and focus on his mission.

As soon as Nigel's back was turned, the two brothers immediately started snickering.

"Anyway, we're here. Just remember, Father is extremely dangerous! We need to be at out utmost caution here" lectured Nigel.

Tak and Tok nodded in agreement as they led Nigel around Mt. Wana, both of their minds still on new ways to aggravate him for their own amusement.

--

Meanwhile, Rachel, Tika, and Kuki were searching the city for any leads toward Father's whereabouts. While they all took this mission seriously, there was still a general feeling of "girls hanging out together" that made the investigation rather fun.

"Where should we look, Numbuh 362?' asked Kuki

"I don't know. Father could be anywhere?" replied Rachel.

"What exactly does this 'Father' look like?" asked Tika.

"Well, he looks like a demonic silhouette of a stereotypical dad, engulfed in flame, smoking a pipe" explained Rachel.

Tika's face displayed an expression of horror and astonishment.

"Yeah, he's pretty frightening" agreed Rachel.

As Tika tried to get over the fact that the enemy they were looking for is apparently much more terrifying then she had first imagined, Rachel spied ahead looking for any sign that Father might be at any of the nearby places. Then she saw it, right in front of a small knick-knack shop across the street.

"There it is!" exclaimed Rachel to her comrades.

"What?" asked Kuki.

"Scorch marks" answered Rachel as her eyes narrowed in recognition.

It was right in front of the door to the shop. The scorch marks were too small for most people to care about, but for Rachel, they stuck out like a sore thumb. They were exactly the same size as the ones Father's feet tended to make on the ground as he walked. Rachel was sure that these scorch marks were created the same way. She had found her lead.

"Let's go!" she insisted as she drug Kuki and Tika toward her new destination, still unaware of what Rachel had just deduced.

--

Meanwhile at the volcano, Nigel, Tak, and Tok had been exploring a network of caves throughout the mountain. It seemed like the type of place where Father would love to set up a base at. It was full of creepy tunnels just barely lit by the magma bubbling off in the distance.

The three boys had navigated toward one of the more stable areas, when the two locals decided to have a little more fun with their visiting friend.

"It's looking dangerous. Now would be a good time to present you with a special talisman" offered Tok.

"Talisman?" asked Nigel.

Tok held up a special bamboo sign on a rope. "Yes, traditionally, when a group of warriors are on a dangerous mission, one of them wears this special charm to protect them from danger. We'd like you to wear this" he elaborated.

"Wow, I'm honoured! Um, so what does it say?" Nigel asked as he put on the special object.

"It's , a special incantation that wards off evil" claimed Tok as Tak was behind him trying hard not to laugh.

The "special incantation" was actually the phrase "Kick Me" written in Wana-wanese.

"Wow, cool! Now let's get back to OW!" Nigel exclaimed as Tak kicked him solidly on the rear.

"That activates the talisman" explained Tok.

"Of course" muttered Nigel as he recovered from the "ritual". He was having serious doubts about whether his new travel companions were being truthful to him, or merely having fun at his expense.

But suddenly he spied a dark corridor, where a he could see certain familiar silhouette off in the distance. His eyes narrowed, as he put his current grievances aside and shifted himself into "business mode".

"This way! I think I see him" Nigel announced at the two native boys.

Tak and Tok nodded, and silently followed him down the tunnel careful not to be spotted.

--

The girls entered the store. There didn't seem to be anything unusual. It was just a nice store designed to sell souvenirs to tourists. There were many items made from sea-shells, mugs and t-shirts with the Wana-wanese flag, even beach towels depicting Mt. Wana adorning the walls. But, one thing that was missing was any sign of Father.

The store was run by a small chubby boy, about roughly 10 or 11 years old. He welcomed them to the store in English.

"Hello, welcome to my store. We have a fine selection of island trinkets for discerning visitors like yourselves. Might I interest any of you in a seashell necklace" he offered holding up a necklace made from various types of shells.

"Ooh pretty!" reacted Kuki.

"I'm afraid were not here to shop. I'm wondering if you've seen anything suspicious around your store" Rachel inquired.

"Um…suspicious?" the boy nervously responded.

"George? Is that you?" suddenly asked Tika.

"Tika? Wow, I didn't recognize you wearing that" George replied.

"I usually don't dress like this, around here. Usually, I wear a nice business outfit in town, my uniform at school, and traditional island garments at festivals or when I greet tourists. This is probably the first time he's seen me in regular street clothes" Tika explained to Rachel.

"Hello George. I'm Numbuh 362, and this is Numbuh 3. We're from the KND, and we're investigating sightings of the villain known as Father. Judging by the scorch-marks near your store, we have reason to believe he's been here. Have you seen anything suspicious?" Rachel asked very professionally.

"Um… Scorch-marks?! There's no scorch-marks!" replied George nervously.

Rachel could tell George was hiding something.

"Numbuh 3, why don't **you** ask George about this" suggested Rachel.

Kuki shrugged. She didn't know why Rachel thought she'd have better luck, but she was willing to try.

"Hi Georgie!" Kuki exclaimed batting her eyelashes. "Could you pleeeease answer the question. Pretty please with sugar on top!" Kuki pleaded in her sweetest sounding voice with her best "sad cute face", her large eyes locked onto George's for maximum effect.

George was blushing excessively. His cheeks were tomato red. "Um…Ok, I'll …I'll talk" George nervously yielded.

Tika stood in amazement. She looked over at Rachel, but Rachel just had a calm smirk on her face.

"That's her specialty" Rachel whispered to Tika. '_Wow Nigel was right! She really is handy to have along on missions like this_' Rachel thought to herself.

George sighed, and took out a large cardboard box from underneath the counter. He opened it slightly and took out a colorful rocket, which he displayed to the girls.

"I've kinda been selling _these_ to certain costumers" he sheepishly explained.

"**GEORGE! That's illegal!**" chastised Tika.

Rachel looked confused so Tika decided to clarify.

"That's one of the few laws we do have here that separate kids and adults. You have to be a certain age to buy and sell fireworks. It's a safety rule, you understand" Tika elaborated.

"I know but these are just so cool! I was trying them out last night, and they were amazing!" George defended.

"Wait so those scorch-marks…?" asked Rachel.

"Caused by the fireworks" confirmed George.

"I see" responded Rachel, hanging her head in disappointment. "Well, if you see any demonic looking father-figures engulfed in flame, be sure to contact us" she added.

"I think if I see that, I'll be too busy hiding under the counter" responded a very shocked storekeeper.

As Rachel and Kuki left the store Tika gave George a very stern disapproving look.

"I'll get rid of the fireworks, Ok?" offered George.

Tika smiled and nodded her approval, then promptly followed the other two girls out the door.

"Sorry you didn't find the answers you were looking for, Rachel" apologized Tika.

Rachel sighed. "It's alright. I just hope the boys are having better luck than us" she added lackadaisically.

--

And on that note, let us return to the volcano, where Tak, Nigel, and Tok are still slowly sneaking through the tunnel. Very cautiously, they made their way to the mysterious shadow they saw in the distance. They knew they couldn't risk being seen, but if that was Father, they had to get visual confirmation. They had just made it to the entrance to what appeared to be a large cavern inside the mountain.

"This might be dangerous. I'll go on ahead, you two stay here to keep watch" Nigel ordered.

The other two boys nodded their agreement, as Nigel stealthily entered the cavern. That's when he saw it, the same familiar shadow of the thin, pipe-smoking form that belonged to his greatest nemesis. He sharply turned around, and found that this shadow was of none other than…

…**SOME GUY!**

That's right! The owner of that shadow was certainly **not** Father. His shapes and proportions were the same, but his facial features (noticeable because this guy was **not** a flaming silhouette) were completely different from those of Benedict Uno, not that Father spent much time in his "human" form anyway. The man was busily studying the rocks ahead, and in front of him, was a canvas on an easel.

"**Oh, for crying out loud!**" exclaimed Nigel, startling the artist.

"Whoa, kid. You scared me! What's wrong?" the unknown man asked as he picked up his dropped paintbrush.

"Oh, um sorry sir. I thought you were someone else. Have you seen anyone who looks like a nightmare version of Ward Cleaver around here?" questioned Nigel.

"Oh goodness no. I've just been here painting these rock formations all day. I'll let you know if I see him, though" replied the friendly painter.

"Ok, thanks anyway" sighed Nigel as he returned defeated to his allies. '_I wonder how the others are doing back home_' he absently thought to himself.

--

That evening, at the Perkins residence, Wally had just finished cleaning up all the mustard and was just setting back out.

"Thanks for cleaning up" bid Mr. Perkins.

"This was my fault. It was the least I could do. Oh, and thanks for the advice" replied Wally.

"So, are you going to tell her?" asked Mr. Perkins.

"Yeah, it's like you said. I'm never going to know how she feels, unless I talk to her about it. I'm going to tell her as soon as she gets back" answered Wally.

"Good for you. Well see you around" said a waving Mr. Perkins as Wally exited through the door.

"Bye. Thanks" Wally responded.

As the door closed behind Wally Mr. Perkins turned to wife and said "Nice kid. Not too bright, but nice kid".

Mrs. Perkins nodded in agreement as she cleaned up the remains on a lamp that Wally broke during his cleaning process.

--

Wally swiftly made his way back to the Sector V treehouse. For once in his life, he felt confident about telling Kuki his feelings toward her.

'_As soon as she gets back, that's when I'll tell 'er!_' he thought along the way.

He soon came up the entrance. At the last second, he remembered to limp around and act tired. He was, after all, supposed to be back from cleaning out a house full of mustard with naught but a soup-spoon. It was hard to act fatigued, though given his excitement about what he planned to finally reveal to Kuki.

As he entered the HQ, however, he was greeted by an unusual sight. Hoagie and Abby were asleep together on the couch. Abby was leaning against Hoagie for support. Hoagie's arm was gently around Abby. There were two empty root beer bottles on the floor, and the sound of Miles Davis music was still playing in the background.

Wally quietly approached, and gently nudged his teammates awake.

"Am I interruptin' somethin'?" Wally asked with a smirk.

The two opened their eyes, and were immediately startled when they realized what position they were in.

"Um…Wally, you're back already?" asked a madly blushing and smiling Hoagie.

"Already? I've been gone all day" corrected Wally. "How long have you two been asleep on the couch?" he then asked.

"Never mind. Did you get the mustard cleaned up?" asked an also blushing Abby.

"Yeah yeah, I got it" replied Wally. "Are the others back yet? I really need to talk to Kuki" he asked.

"I don't think they're back yet. I'll…" Abby's answer was interrupted by her communicator ringing.

"Uh huh. Ok. I'll tell them" Abby muttered into her communicator.

"What's up?" asked Hoagie.

"It's Numbuh 1. Apparently, Father's not there. And, they're all coming back tomorrow morning" explained Abby.

--

"Alright, that's pretty much everything. Thanks for letting the others know, Numbuh 5" Nigel mumbled resignedly into his communicator.

Nigel was slumping at the edge of a bench of the city. Next to him was Rachel, half awake leaning back with her head facing upward. Her helmet was on her lap, and she was trying desperately to stay awake until Tika, Tak, and Tok returned. Next to her was Kuki, already asleep cradling her rainbow monkey gently in her arms.

After each group searched the island with a fine toothed comb, they reunited to compare notes. Neither the boys nor the girls had found anything. And, the only conclusion they all reached was that, if Father had been on the island, he left a long time ago, and did nothing of consequence while there. And, they were quite sure, at this point, that Father had never even **heard** of Wana-wana Island.

"I can't believe it was all a wild goose chase" Nigel whined as he put away his communicator.

"At least we know now, that this island isn't in any danger. We've done our job" mumbled Rachel.

"I know. I just wish we weren't too exhausted to fly back home" Nigel sighed.

"Well, at least Tika said she was going to pull a few strings and get us a nice hotel room for the night" Rachel reminded with a yawn.

Nigel looked over at Rachel. "Rachel you can't be comfortable like that. You're going to ruin your neck" he nagged.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Fine '_Mom_', how do you suggest I sit on this bench? I'm too exhausted to sit up straight" Rachel argued.

"Sorry, it wasn't my place to nag. Um…but, you can lean against me if you want. At least, you won't have the back of the bench digging into your neck" Nigel offered.

Rachel started to blush. "Yeah, um… OK. Thanks" she accepted as she gently started rested her head on Nigel's shoulder.

Rachel felt far more comfortable in her new position. It certainly beat a stiff neck. In fact, she was so much more comfortable that she started to drift away to sleep. She slept that way for a good few minutes before her eyes lazily opened. That's when she suddenly saw Tika, Tak, and Tok watching her and Nigel with amused looks on their faces.

"Aww, don't you look sweet together like that?" Tika commented.

"Don't start that again" Rachel yawned, a weak smile on her face.

"Well, just so you know, I got you a room at a four star hotel" Tika announced.

"Wow! You really didn't have to do all that!" responded a surprised, and now more alert Rachel.

"Relax, it's no problem. With my job, hotel managers here like to keep me very happy. So, if I casually mention that my friends need someplace to stay tonight, they tend to make some very generous offers" Tika bragged.

Rachel looked directly at Tika. She appeared quite shocked.

"Hey, it's not like I directly ask them. I don't believe in abusing power either" Tika sheepishly explained.

"That's fine. I just can't believe were going to be staying at a place like that" Rachel admitted as she gently nudged Kuki awake. "Come on let's go. Tika got us a room at a four star hotel" she told the others.

"Wow! How did she manage that?" asked an astonished Nigel.

"She has a lot of sway, here" Rachel shrugged.

"Did you see the way they were on the bench together, Tak?" whispered Tok.

"Yes, what about it?" Tak whispered back.

"It gives me an idea" Tok replied, and proceeded to whisper his plan to Tak, as Tak nodded in agreement.

--

On their way to the hotel, Tika explained their accommodations while Rachel translated.

"At this time of year most of the big luxury hotels are closed for maintenance as we prepare for the big tourist season, but this one had one good room available. Now, it is just **one** room so we'll just have to expect Nigel here to behave himself" Tika joked.

"I'll be a perfect gentleman" Nigel firmly assured, as if somewhat insulted.

"I don't mind sharing a room. I'm too exhausted to care. Just point me to the nearest bed so I can collapse" Rachel added.

"Well get ready to collapse, because here we are!" announced Tika as they approached the hotel.

It looked simply wonderful. None of the three KND members present had ever seen a building so fancy and ornate before. When they got to their room, they were amazed (having never stayed in a four star hotel before) at how luxurious it seemed. It was full of beautiful tropical decorations, a big full fruit-basket, and three small beds.

It was that last feature that most interested Rachel as she immediately removed her helmet and shoes and, as promised, collapsed upon the bed nearest the entrance.

"Yes! Soft comfortable bed!" she mumbled with delight as she made herself comfortable.

Tika giggled at Rachel's reaction. "Glad you like it! I gotta get home now, but I'll stop in tomorrow before you leave. Have a good night" she added.

"Yes, thank you for all your help. See you tomorrow" Rachel responded, shortly before returning to her much needed rest.

After Tika left, Rachel soon fell into a deep sleep. Kuki, having taken the bed nearest the window, spent an hour getting ready for bed, politely called room service for warm milk, and finally went to sleep cuddling her Rainbow Monkey. The only one still awake was Nigel, who was lying comfortably in the middle bed completely engrossed in a book.

Eventually, Nigel found himself starting to nod off, and so he slid a bookmark onto his page and placed the volume on the end table. That was when he saw Rachel crashed out on her bed, her head not even on her pillow. She didn't even look very comfortable.

'_Oh, for crying out loud. Is she determined to have a stiff neck?_' Nigel silently asked himself as he quietly walked to Rachel's bed. He gently lifted her head up as he slid the pillow underneath. She looked far more comfortable. Satisfied that he had helped her, Nigel returned to his bed when he heard Rachel starting to stir behind him.

"Thank you" Rachel whispered tiredly.

"It's no problem. You know, you really need to take better care of yourself, Rachel" Nigel replied.

"I know. It's just so hard with all I have to do. Anyway, good night" Rachel yawned.

"Good night, Rachel" Nigel smiled back, as he retired to his own bed.

--

Back at the Sector V treehouse, the other three members of Sector V had also gone to bed.

In Numbuh 2's room, Hoagie Gilligan was resting nicely in his bed, a smile on his face. He had just had the best afternoon of his life, though he did not understand why, and was sleeping soundly. However he was the only one who was.

In Numbuh 5's room, Abigail Lincoln wasn't sleeping so well.

"Does he really like me, or do I just remind him of Cree?"

"Am I actually falling for Numnuh2?"

"But, what about Maurice?"

These are the questions Abby asked herself all night.

In Numbuh 4's room, Wallabee Beatles was almost too excited to sleep.

"Tomorrow morning, that's when I'm gonna tell 'er!" was the thought that made him smile as he eventually did fall asleep.

--

It was morning. The sun was rising on Wana-wana Island. At a four star luxury hotel, three KND agents had just woke up, and were getting ready to leave, when they got a knock on the door.

"Now, who could that be?" Nigel wondered.

"It's probably just Tika. She said she's stop by to wish us goodbye" Rachel explained.

Nigel answered the door. It was Tak and Tok.

"Hello, Nigel. Did you sleep well?" Tok greeted.

"Just fine, thank you. What do you need? We're getting ready to leave" Nigel replied.

"Before you leave, Tak and I would like you to be a part of a special ceremony. We're very thankful for your help" answered Tok.

"Our help? But, we didn't really do anything. Father wasn't ever even here" Rachel explained.

"Yes but, for all the trouble you went through making sure our island is safe, we'd like you and Nigel to be the honoured participants in one of our island's most sacred rites" Tok elaborated.

"What about me?" asked Kuki.

"This is a mostly two-person ritual, but we'd love for you to watch" replied Tok.

"Okie-Dokie!" answered Kuki.

"Very well. What do you think, Rachel?" asked Nigel.

"Might be fun" Rachel shrugged.

"Excellent! The Shaman is waiting right outside the hotel" exclaimed Tok.

And so, the three KND members exited their room as Tok and Tak waited for them to get out of earshot. Then the two boys burst into hysterics.

"This is going to be **so funny!**" Tak chuckled.

"I know this is going to be awesome! Now let's go watch" agreed Tok as they both ran outside.

--

On her way to wish her new friends farewell, Tika saw a surprising sight. It was Rachel and Nigel awkwardly joining hands underneath a big umbrella-like leaf-canopy. In front of them, was one of the islands most respected shamans.

'_Wow! I thought she said there wasn't anything like that between them. Why that sly dog!_' Tika thought. '_I'd better go congratulate them_' she decided. So, she took off faster then before, to her destination.

When she got there, however, she found the ceremony to be a little off. It was as if Nigel and Rachel had no idea what they were actually doing. But, she just shrugged and watched.

It was after the shaman said something in Wana-wanese that Rachel's face took on an expression of complete shock. "Oh my god" she said.

"What? What did he say?" whispered Nigel.

"He… he just pronounced us husband and wife" Rachel whispered back.

Nigel's face took on the same look of shock. Tak and Tok started to giggle.

"Oh, so **that's** why you asked about the marriage laws here. You know, you could have invited me. Anyway, congratulations!" said Tika as she extended her hand.

Tak and Tok immediately started laughing their butts off, which started to confuse Tika.

"Tika you don't understand. We didn't know this was a wedding. We were tricked!" Rachel frantically explained.

"Now why would someone…" before she finished, she noticed Tak and Tok's constant laughter, and knew immediately who was to blame. She shot the two a very angry glare.

"Sorry, Tika. We couldn't resist. Messing with foreigners is too much fun!" admitted Tak.

"What can we do? We need to get a divorce or something" panicked Rachel.

Tika shook her head. "I'm afraid there's no way to do that here. Remember how I said that we never got around to modernizing the marriage laws?" she asked.

Rachel nodded her head, in response.

"Well, because we never heard of divorce until modern times, we don't have any divorce laws here. Sorry" Tika explained.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" asked Rachel.

"Um… maybe you can stay a few more days, and I can talk to the hotel manager about moving you two to the Honeymoon Suite" Tika meekly suggested.

Rachel's only response was a rather annoyed glare.

"Sorry, just a suggestion. I guess you'll have to sort it out in your own country" Tika relented.

"I guess we need to get going then. Thank you for all your help. You've really been nice to us" said Rachel as she extended her hands.

"You're very welcome. That was actually the most fun I've had in awhile. I really hope things work out for you" responded Tika.

The two girls shared a hug. Then Rachel gathered her still speechless "husband", and their excited teammate, and headed toward their shuttlecraft.

Tika then turned to the two laughing pranksters still carrying on around her.

"This is funnier than when we spit in his hand, and told him it was a greeting!" chuckled Tak.

"Or when we put a 'Kick Me' sign on his back and told him it was a special talisman" added Tok.

"Wow! You guys are jerks!" condemned Tika as she shook her head in disgust.

--

Back in the shuttlecraft, Rachel was preparing to take off as Kuki was busy on the ship's computer for some reason. Nigel, on the other hand was still speechless, unmoving, and bore the same shocked expression he had since he found out he was now married to his supreme commander.

"What are you doing, Kuki?" Rachel asked as she started the engine.

"I'm e-mailing everyone I know. I can't believe one of my friends just got married! This is so exciting" Kuki replied.

Rachel rolled her eyes, then turned her attention to her new husband, Nigel. "Nigel, relax! They're not going to recognize a marriage between two 10 year olds. We'll just get an annulment or something. Now please, say something!" she pleaded.

"Li...Lizzie" Nigel started to babble.

"Lizzie? What about her?" Rachel asked.

"L…Lizzie… is going to _**KILL**_ us!" Nigel blurted out.

Rachel took on an expression of fear as well, and they continued the trip home in silence.

**To Be Continued!**

**Next Chapter: **How will Nigel and Rachel deal with married life? And, what about Lizzie? Will Wally really get to tell Kuki how he feels? Find out the answers to these questions and more, in the next thrilling chapter!


End file.
